Abstracting the World You Know
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: A collection of poems from various countries. Ranging from Allies to Axis, minor to major character, even some pairings. The rating varies for each poem, but none will be rated M. Considered complete due to the nature of these poems, but poems will be continuously added on. New Addition: War of a Hundred Years- England and France
1. Marry Me- Belarus

**Marry Me**

**A Belarus Poem**

Marry me, marry me.

You don't have a say.

Marry me.

Dip a knife into your skin,

Bending you to my whim.

Marry me, marry me.

Choke you with your scarf,

Steal your food until you starve.

Marry me.

You don't have a say.

You'll do it my way.

Marry me, marry me.

Smoother you in the snow,

Show no mercy, break your bones.

Listen to me,

To my voice,

Understand you have no choice.

You're cornered,

Trapped with your wife to be.

Marry me, marry me.

**Creepy, da? But she is a tad bit desperate so…I hope you enjoyed it. I'll take any requests if necessary.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	2. Tragedy- HRE and Chibitalia

**Tragedy**

**A Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia Poem.**

Together they pranced,

Through the meadow like a dance.

Content with each other's company,

Dreaming of events soon to be.

The two of them sat in the fading rays,

Not expecting for them to be betrayed.

It was a love story tragically cut short,

As a man approaches and slits one's throat.

His dying words are spoken.

His true love is seemingly broken,

As the traitor drags him away,

To suffer alone through the coming days.

No happy memories remain of that meadow you see,

Because it was the beginning of a great tragedy.

**I came up with this actually after watching a cosplay. Sad really. Can you guess who the so called 'traitor' was?**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	3. War For Freedom- America and England

**War For Freedom**

**An America and England Poem.**

Tears rain down,

Drenching his frown.

From heaven above

Like affectionate love.

Dreary it seemed

Almost like pure agony.

No injuries were inflicted on that day,

But it's just how it's presented that made him cave.

It was a distant consideration made real.

So close, able to touch, to feel.

The scene you should imagine,

Is one he couldn't fathom.

Two men stand,

Alone in the land.

Red clashing blue,

In a big bloody feud.

One has collapsed,

While the other wears a mask,

Of determination and power,

During this final hour.

Words were exchanged,

As it continued to rain.

Tears mix with water,

When the one standing seems to falter.

It was a war for freedom,

But can he really leave him?

Yes because he does,

Leaves him in the dust,

To wash his sorrows away in the rain,

And wish that he never came.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	4. Snow- Russia

**Snow**

**A Russia poem.**

Knee deep in snow,

Teeth chattering cold.

Scarf adrift,

As he travels through the rift,

Of thick heavy snow,

Freezing cold.

Silent eyes,

Mouth wide,

Emitting a trail of smoke like a dragon of the lore.

The snow chills him to the very core.

But he's Russian,

He knows snows.

So he decided to suffer alone through the cold.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	5. A Wall- Germany and Prussia

**A Wall**

**A Germany and Prussia story.**

A wall, a wall,

Seamless and tall.

High in the sky,

And continuing to rise.

Separating two countries,

Dividing two brothers,

From one another.

Pounding, pounding,

From each side is sounding.

They try all day,

To find a way,

Across the wide expansion,

Until hope was lost.

They couldn't bear the burden of the cost,

Of being separated from one another.

Being apart from their dear brother.

One day,

Along the way,

The pounding,

Wasn't sounding.

Because the wall was crumbling down.

This is the sight they had found,

As they looked at one another.

They finally get to see their brother.

Tripping across the sea of rubble,

The sky gives a loud rumble.

Heaven's tears pour,

Like they are strumming a cord,

As the brothers embrace,

Looking at one another's face.

Germany and Prussia.

The countries separated by a wall,

That on day finally met its fall.

**Hooray for not depressing poetry! XD**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	6. Final Cry- LietPol

**Final Cry**

**A LietPol poem.**

I opened my heart,

And you pushed me away.

You left all these marks.

I'm not here to stay.

No matter how I try to run,

You're always there,

Acting like you're in love.

How is that fair?

Someone please save me,

I'm trapped in this abyss,

Please be the salvation, the key,

To saving me from a fate like this.

It's no longer sweet,

It's no longer savoring,

I wish we did not meet,

That is what I'm favoring.

I plead into the dark,

Hoping, I wish,

It'll go far,

For him to come and lead me into bliss.

I pray each night,

I fear each day,

I no longer fight,

Because there is no way.

This is my final cry of desperation you see.

I'm crying to be saved,

By my lover-to-be.

Before I find that I have caved.

I wish he'd come,

And save me from a fate such as this,

Like an angel from heaven above,

Sealing our love with a kiss.

Poland if you can hear my final cry,

Ignore the shadowing figure constantly following me,

Allow me to make you mine.

And please tell me, there is love still left for me.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	7. Brought Him Back- HRE

**Brought Him Back**

**A Holy Roman Empire Poem**

He looked the other way,

And never turned back.

He died in a war,

For history dubs this as a fact.

If only he had the comfort,

Of the love he did lack.

Would that have changed things?

Would that have brought him back?

**Short and sweet!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	8. Do I Say It Enough?- Prussia

**Do I Say It Enough?**

**A Prussia poem.**

Do I ever say it enough?

Probably not…

I can't justify my reason for that,

After all the battles together we have fought.

What words can explain,

What I really want to say.

I don't have much time.

I wish it didn't have to end this way.

I guess first of all,

Thanks for the basement,

As a room for me to stay.

Even if all I could do was vent.

I appreciate the meals,

And all the happy times,

The help with getting Hungary,

To be mine.

Thanks for helping me out,

When I was down on my knees,

Pulling me back up,

And helping me win by any means.

Thanks for being such a loyal,

Little brother to me,

No matter how many times,

I had to watch you bleed.

I apologize for letting you,

Nearly die as Holy Rome.

I'm glad you become Germany,

And continued to rein your throne.

I guess I've finally found the words,

To say what I wanted to say.

I love you,

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	9. Hello, Adieu- Canada

**Hello, Adieu**

**A Canada poem.**

You can see me,

And I can see you,

So a fond hello,

Adieu.

I know you have seen me,

I'm not a stranger's face.

But why do you seem,

To be making that the case?

You found me amongst the fields,

Were the crops did blossom in.

Happy you had been,

To find me smiling about something.

You picked me up,

And held me tight.

You whispered,

I would understand love by the night.

So why do you ignore me,

Every time you pass by,

Acting like I'm a ghost,

Like I had went and died.

I'm right in front of you,

I've always been right here,

Through every single war,

I was always near.

I became an asset,

With my strength and power too,

But you just walked by me,

Without so much as a adieu.

If you would listen I would tell you,

I would have said,

That I feared being forgotten,

Like we have never met.

I try to ignore,

The fact of the matter is,

The fear is true,

I'm already forgotten.

I was supposed to be loved,

Nurtured and cared for,

Now all I get,

Is a yearning for more.

You question my presence,

More times than one.

My heart skips beats,

When I miss out on the fun.

Feebly I would call,

To your fleeting form.

Never would you turn around.

My loneliness I would mourn.

My greatest fear,

Has long since come true.

You never see me,

Or my changing mood.

You never loved me,

No matter how many times you swore.

The fact that America is more important,

Rocks me to the core.

If I could tell you,

I would reveal my greatest fear,

But it is already too late,

Because the true is very near.

I'm a forgotten shadow in the darkness,

A lonely wandering soul.

The very thought of it,

Chills me to the bone.

So hello,

Adieu,

I'm Canada,

But all I get is a 'who are you'?

**I hope you like this CandyBunnies! It was made especially for you.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	10. Without the Hero- America

**Without the Hero**

**A dedicated 9/11 poem.**

At arm's length stood,

Two twins,

Brothers in arms,

Unchallenged by the brutal wind.

Made for many reasons,

It was structured to be tall,

A symbol for America,

For one and to all.

Arriving at the towers,

Alfred came,

For many businesses,

Dealing with money and fame.

The sounds,

And the sights,

Amazed him so.

Made him feel like he was taking flight.

A sudden shape appeared in the sky,

Breaking the tranquility drastically.

America noted dully,

That the pilot of said shape was driving speratically.

People were knocked from their seats.

When a crash and a bang,

Lead people to see,

That there had been a collision with the plane.

Crashing into the second twin,

Was a brother of the same intention.

It bursted into flames when it entered its own crater.

Because of this both twins were marked by huge indentions.

Scaring both residents outside and in,

Both towers yielded and shook with fever.

Alfred scrambled to comprehend,

When the towers shift right, left like a lever.

The twins stood their ground,

For as long as they could.

But they soon found out,

Crumble they would.

The second fell,

With his first in suit.

An explosion they made,

Of cement and soot.

Terror cries rung out,

Terrorizing the land.

The people got what they wanted,

Fear stricken every man.

Unbeknownst to most,

In the rubble left standing,

Was the country whom helped them,

Through every harsh withstanding.

Alfred F. Jones,

America the great,

Did not escape the towers demise,

And died as a result of such a fate.

The countries were informed,

The following day.

One took it harder,

Then any other may.

His house may as well,

Just fall,

He decided.

Without the Hero, there's nothing at all.

**IN MEMORY OF 9/11! PLEASE GIVE A SILENT PRAYER TO THOSE WHO HAVE DIED, AND THOSE WHO LIVE ON!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	11. Never Enter the Mansion- Hetaoni

**Never Enter the Mansion**

* * *

**A Hetaoni poem.**

**Credit for Hetaoni goes to Neo-Kyno**** and Pianodream.**

* * *

Never enter mansion,

Rumored to be so.

If you do you'll encounter,

An undefeatable foe.

Deaths you will witness,

Of all your enemies and friends.

Traverse back in time,

To change their untimely end.

Insanity will start to leak,

Deep into your mind,

And drive you absolutely crazy,

Making everything fine.

You'll harbor your own fears,

And will never tell a soul.

Lonely you will be,

In this horrible abode.

Countless times you will return,

To many loops in time,

Quickly you will try to mend things,

Before the clock strikes the time in mind.

In the mansion one will learn,

There is another who can reverse,

The damage done,

By this traverse.

But the memory is lost,

Somewhere out of reach.

Every attempt to get it,

Will become rather meek.

There will hardly be hope,

That they will escape,

So a few will explode,

Into a fury of hate.

But soon the division,

Between them will be broken,

And friend they become,

With only hope spoken.

They will draw closer to the end,

When the monster has gained much strength.

Teaming up they will,

In order to make it faint.

A massive spell of power,

Will destroys a country's vision,

Leaving him totally blind,

And his former colony in remission.

The clock will tick on,

Unable to reverse.

Italy's heart will stop,

In the middle of their traverse.

Unable to cast magic,

In order to send them back,

They'll have to sit and wait.

Nothing can change this fact.

Never enter the mansion,

Rumored to be so.

Many will be dead,

And you will be left all alone.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	12. Starts Right Here- Germany

**Starts Right Here**

**A Germany poem.**

There once was this girl I did meet,

Within the meadow's bloom,

Happy we were

From morning until noon.

We danced amongst the blossoms,

With absolute delight.

We played and we prayed,

Without a hint of fright.

It's not hard to say,

I loved her so, I know.

I treasured our time together,

But fate would not have it so.

Soon her name faded away

And her face began to blur.

I couldn't remember my own name,

Let alone hers.

I was raised without the memory,

Of my extensive past,

I had to start from nothing,

Nothing but scratch.

I answered the sirens,

Of all kinds of war.

I fought with the strength,

Of an honorable warrior.

One day I came across,

A box on the trail.

It confused me at first,

But then the box began to wail.

A boy sprung from the contents,

Pleading for his life.

To say the least his face,

Gave me a fright.

For a moment there was a fraction,

Of a memory once lost.

But it was a gone quickly,

Almost like it never crossed.

The boy was known as Italy,

And became my ally when I needed it.

Sure he's lazy and messy but,

He's kind I will admit.

He gets out of training,

Faster than I can blink.

He retreats so quickly,

Before the enemy can think.

He sneaks into my bedroom,

No matter how many times I say 'no'.

It gets annoying,

But I will admit though,

I enjoy the days he smiles,

And I love the food he cooks.

I enjoy our little chats,

And when he shows me Italian art books.

I await every meeting,

So we can always talk,

And after words I love,

Every single walk.

All the times I spend,

At his house are worth it.

Especially when he leads me,

And together we sit.

We gaze up at the stars,

For the longest time.

I remember the way,

His eyes met mine.

Despite that my memory,

Is cut so very short.

I'm glad it starts right here,

That's what I'm thankful for.

That girl I once loved,

Was not entirely gone forever.

But I am happy with Italy now,

Who's helped me through every endeavor.

**That was requested by CandyBunnies. Hope you liked it!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	13. Hiding- Russia

**Hiding**

**A Russia poem.**

Stowed away inside,

The deepest darkest crevasses,

I can find.

Desperately I try to hide,

In the darkness,

From the prying eye.

I repeatedly lie,

In order to protect myself,

In order to save my life.

I can easily confide,

I don't want to be found.

I'm absolutely terrified.

Find me she might,

If I even breathe,

Which is becoming fight.

Which way's the light,

And which way's the darkness.

Forever trapped in her delight.

Scratching on the door,

Stirs my very fear,

Leaking throughout my core.

It isn't long before,

She claws her way inside,

And demands for something more.

This is not worth fighting for.

Save me from my sister,

Preferably before,

She turns this into a very war,

Before she demands for even more,

And drowns herself in my own gore.

**Requested by CandyBunnies. I hope you like it! More requests are welcome!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	14. Memories of You- France

**Memories of You**

**A France poem.**

My memories of you,

Are my fondest by far,

Because even to this day,

Inseparable we are.

I taught you a lot didn't I Canada?

More than most know.

I gave you tips and pointers,

While you simply shook your head no.

I remember when I found you,

Deep in the winter's snow,

Without someone to watch you,

And chilled to the bone.

I tenderly wrapped you up,

And brought you home with me.

That day was so special.

I don't care what other options there could be.

I wouldn't trade that memory,

Of you for anything.

I can swear to you on my life,

If that helps mend things.

I wish old Angleterre,

Had not stolen you away.

I hope you understand,

I didn't want it that way.

I had grown fond of your smiles,

And your overall calm feel.

I liked your little stories,

During each and every meal.

Memories of you are stained,

By all kinds of grief.

Thanks to England,

I can only pray for our next meet.

I fought desperately,

I order to win you back,

But my intentions were all failures,

And that goes down as a fact.

I couldn't save you from him,

No matter how many times I tried.

Please forgive me,

For giving you that life.

I love to be your big brother,

That is very true.

Although for some,

That's hard to grasp onto.

My last memory of you,

Was your saddened face.

When all of us left you,

Alone in the meeting place.

I hope you understand,

Big brother loves you so,

And no matter what happens,

You are never alone.

Our memories together,

Are not yet done.

So please just wait awhile,

And I promise we will have so much fun.

**Requested by CandyBunnies. I hope France isn't too terrible!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	15. In My Heart- Prussia and Germany

**In My Heart**

**A Prussia and Germany poem.**

**Helpful tip: This is a letter that each of them wrote. It is identical in nature aside from their names and such. That's why the format is different.**

So big brother… -So little bro…

I have a lot to say,

About this path I have chosen,

When I found my own way.

I will always remain your brother,

That will never change.

But we have to stay apart now,

Because this the only way.

Prussia, -Germany,

Ich liebe dich.

Good luck with your fights,

And your journey,

For the light.

Always win,

Battle with all your might,

Try not to lose,

And always indulge in delight.

Big brother, -Little brother,

I'm not sure when you'll receive

This letter I made for you.

I ask of you though,

To please never lose this.

Use it as a reminder,

That you are always missed,

By your brother,

And your first kiss.

Hungary, -Chibitalia,

Will forever remain

In your heart.

But so will I, I hope,

As we do part.

All though we might remain,

In different worldly parts.

You will always have a special place,

Deep within my heart.

**Request by CandyBunnies.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	16. My Magical Friends- England

**My Magical Friends**

**An England poem.**

Who needs friends?

Defiantly not I.

I don't need a friend,

In order to be fine.

I've always seemed like this,

Always been alone.

Nothing ever changed,

The suffering in my soul.

Ever since I was little,

I knew never to trust,

Because trusting always seems,

To get you stuck in a rut.

Even with a mother,

And an assortment of,

Older brothers,

I felt no love.

That was until,

I was greeted with a body,

A presence of a sort,

Of a kind spirit who was haughty.

He invited,

The magical creatures of lore,

To come up and greet me,

Befriend me like never before.

This mysterious spirit,

Granted me the friends,

I thought I could live without,

Continuing alone until the end.

They never leave me,

No matter the case,

They show me I'm not alone,

No matter the place.

I finally was loved,

By these magical creatures.

They taught me the depths of magic,

Each and every feature.

But the haughty spirit,

That had started it all,

Suddenly disappeared,

When my mother met her fall.

I became the punching bag,

For my brothers,

And the victim,

Of a dead mother.

I lost my dear America,

To the battle cries of war,

And soon Canada,

Thought that was something to work for.

Despite how my life,

Spiraled down,

The creatures brought to me,

Always found,

A way to cheer me up,

To pull me from,

The depths of sadness,

And help me keep at bay,

The strengthening madness.

Without the creatures,

Who helped me through my life,

The probable outcome,

Would be that I had died.

**Requested by Demoness99. Hope you liked it! I'm taking more requests if you want to suggest anything!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	17. Solemnly He Stood- Germany

**Solemnly He Stood**

**A Germany poem.**

**WARNING: Contains Nazism. Don't like, don't read.**

Solemnly he stood,

As the soldiers marched on,

Staring at the soured gaze,

Of the veterans and the young.

The infamous Führer,

Shouted out his command,

Followed by a brief speech,

Of the enemy at hand.

The Nazis lined up,

In an even line,

Pleased by their progress,

They were blessed by the divine.

The army was weakened,

By the Royal Navy offshore,

And with bombing,

Coming from the air force galore.

They were badly crippled,

To the point of no return,

That day the army fell,

A suicide they would learn.

The remnants left behind,

That were tattered remains,

Were badly reprimanded,

For playing such a game.

Ludwig solemnly stood,

As his country suffered,

Unable to do much,

But listen to their discomfort.

Obediently he had stood,

By his leader side.

Little did he know,

He nearly met his demise.

Like the allies,

Germany was destroyed,

Bombed so many times,

That it left an empty void.

He hardly had anything,

As a result of the war.

It was hardly worth,

All the people that died for.

Ludwig does not recognize,

The Nazis anymore.

For a good reason,

Because it was a pointless war.

He lost his greatest allies,

And his brother too.

Alone he was,

In a land of only a few.

It would take many years,

For them to mend,

But for Ludwig,

It was just another death sentence to send.

He feared the rebuilding,

Would resurrect a new leader,

Who was driven to kill,

And leave everyone meeker.

Wearier he has become,

As a result of such a war.

Ludwig thought Nazism,

Wasn't enough to fight for,

He continued to believe this,

Throughout the coming years.

Harboring all his thoughts,

And his greatest fears,

Solemnly he stood,

In a court room of many,

Awaiting the verdict,

Of the remaining infantry.

Guilty, guilty, guilty,

Had him shaking in his seat.

People still hated them,

After all their years of peace.

This would not be the last,

Trial he knew.

So he continued to repair,

His old military suit.

Such a pointless war,

He would constantly recall,

Because the aftermath,

Left nothing but his near fall.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	18. Jumped- SuFin

**Jumped**

**A SuFin poem.**

I harbored a feeling,

For many years,

Towards a friend of mine,

A source of all my fears.

One day I got the courage,

In order to repeat,

The words I wanted to say,

Since we did meet.

It took him a moment to process,

What I had said,

Then he simply laughed,

As though as I was on meds.

He called it a joke,

And didn't accept it.

He told me I was silly,

And I should just forget it.

I spoke again the words,

Said I loved him,

But his smile faded,

And was replaced by a frown then.

Gravely he responds,

He did not feel the same.

That I should go to bed,

Like I was just insane.

People always say,

Tell what you think.

That they will understand,

And save you from the brink.

Finland did not do this,

And simply walked away.

The acclaimed wife,

Was not there to stay.

Driven crazy by my emotions,

I ran the stairs to the top,

Of the tallest building,

That surfaced in my thoughts.

I stared at the streets below,

And swallowed a growing lump.

I gathered up my courage,

And simply jumped.

**Requested by Demoness99.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	19. Smile Through- Spain

**Smile Through**

**A Spain poem.**

Hey! I'm Spain!

I've been alive for a good long while.

My underling thinks,

That I'm a pedophile.

My dad was killed,

Right before my eyes.

I smile through the pain,

And take in all the lies.

I was raised by Rome,

The one who ended my father's life.

He was raising another child,

The only thing he did right.

His name was France,

My best friend he became,

Know around the world,

For his romantic fame.

He helped me truly smile,

Instead of faking it all.

I know if I'm in pain,

I can just give France a call.

We befriended a knight,

Prussia was his name.

As a result,

The Bad Touch Trio we became.

I smile a bit more naturally,

When we are together.

We are such great friends,

Like birds of a feather.

I received my first underling,

Who just so happens to hate me,

No matter what I say,

We always disagree.

I became a pirate,

And ruled the seven seas,

Content with only rum,

And poor company.

Because of my carelessness,

I was injured very bad.

It was the first time Romano was caring,

And also when he was really mad.

My smile began to fade,

Back into the pain I make.

I can always smile like this,

I can always manage a fake.

My friends never noticed,

But Romano sure saw it.

He snapped at me and said,

"Smile you idiot."

Thanks to many things,

I smile for a reason.

Because of Romano and my dear friends,

I can maintain it through every season.

Although I had a rough start,

I got back on my feet.

I will never fake a smile again.

Because that's something I don't want to repeat.

**Requested by CandyBunnies.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	20. Together- BTT

**Together**

**A Bad Touch Trio poem.**

**Warning: Crappy Google Translate was used. Sorry of something is incorrect.**

**Tip: Their language should give it away. However when it starts a stanza, the first line is a neutral speaker. The second line is Spain speaking, the third is France, and the last is Prussia.**

Hola! Bonjour! Hallo!

* * *

We are the Bad Touch Trio,

Mi amigos to the very end.

I have the greatest mon ami.

We're so awesome it's hard to comprehend!

* * *

The name's Spain! Le mein, France. The Awesome Prussia!

* * *

We all raised someone in particular,

Although Roma won't agree to it.

Little Canada was so adorable!

But Holy Rome was the best you have to admit!

* * *

We all have had enemies.

Like mine would be a Brit.

I would have to agree with that.

Mine is Austria the twit.

* * *

The Bad Touch Trio fights together,

Through thick and thin!

No matter what happens,

We're together to the very end!

* * *

We love one another.

In a heterosexual way!

Although it could something more~.

Uh, no way!

* * *

Lo Siento! Désolé. Entshuldigung!

* * *

We have to be on our way!

Roma's making food.

Canada requires attention!

And I have mein awesome bro to attend to.

* * *

Despedida! Au Revoir! Lebewohl!

* * *

We hope to see you again.

So you can hear about my friends.

Although nothing can describe,

Our awesome bond that survives every twist and bend.

* * *

**R****equested by CandyBunnies.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	21. Living in His Misery- Australia

**Living in His Misery**

**An Australia poem.**

Dexterous fingers,

Press the tie in place.

A look of concentration,

Present on his face.

It was hot and humid,

Stifling so outside.

Yet I'm wearing a suit,

In the same weather inside.

I know he was caring,

But stressed beyond a care.

So now I get a cold shoulder,

How is that even fair?

He lost America,

Then Canada too.

So many colonies,

Were turned into a few.

He learned to care,

About no one.

Even if it's me,

There's no such thing as fun.

I try my best to please him,

With every little thing.

Nothing seems to work.

There wasn't anything.

He just glared at me and snarled,

"You will leave me,

You will hate me like they did.

Forgotten I will be."

I tried to tell him,

That wasn't true,

But he wouldn't listen,

He refused to change his point of view.

My life was stained in slander,

And his hollow grief.

As a colony I lived,

In his misery.

I grew independent,

Much to his disgust.

There was no more childishness,

Or a playful fuss.

I kinda blame America,

For my life.

Because of his revolution,

Inside my caregiver had died.

Although my government,

Is still monitored by them,

I am an independent country,

With a broken bond to mend.

Now dexterous fingers,

Press a stamp in place.

It is a goodbye letter,

Making my independence the case.

I kinda miss the bond,

We used to share.

But now when he looks my way,

He doesn't give a care.

**Requested by LinkinParkTheKillersFan. I hope you liked it! I'm accepting more requests!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	22. Caged Heart- DenNor

**Caged Heart**

**A DenNor poem.**

Hey,

What can I say?

You throw me down,

And push me away.

You hurl insults at me,

Like you're throwing a ball.

Of insecurities and lies,

Trying to make me fall.

I never understand,

Why you hate me so.

I just want a relationship.

I never want to let go.

Is love hand in hand,

With pain?

Is romance something,

You must feign?

I show my affection,

For you every day.

No matter the weather,

I make time to say.

You sneer at me,

And call me all kinds of names.

I stand and take them all,

Even if they are kinda lame.

When I get too close,

Your magic divides a boundary.

On the other side of it,

You will find me.

It's almost as if you don't want,

This love I have to show.

Is it because I happen,

To have a deep past to unfold?

Ill switch it up,

And change,

I promise,

We can make it go your way.

I'll do anything to hear,

One word of love.

At least I would be fulfilled,

And not feel like a dud.

Say you love me one time,

And I won't speak again.

With just a little affection,

My heart can start to mend.

Say anything but,

Those bitter insults you make.

It creates another wound,

Whose presence I must fake.

Norway,

This is my desperate plea.

I beg of you,

Let my caged heart free.

**Biology= Best class for creativity because all we do is talk about drunk people on horses.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	23. Mirror Reflection- Japan

**Mirror Reflection**

**A Japan poem.**

When I look into a mirror,

This is what I see.

I see another person,

An enemy.

Clad in ebony black,

With a hauntingly real face.

Looking back at that time,

I'm overcome with disgrace.

Despite the pale complexion,

I still see the red.

The scarlet of fallen enemies,

That by my hand they all bleed.

I can imagine,

The body count behind,

That motionless figure,

Who only had power in mind.

This mirror reveals,

A distant past unseen.

One that overcame me,

Like an infectious disease.

I hungered for power,

And more land to possess.

China watched me grow,

My presence he soon missed.

I conquered many countries,

With lies and betrayal.

Every one of them,

Happened to be fatal.

This mirror reflection shows,

The person who isn't me.

At least the one,

I never want to see.

I regret all the battles,

I started for the sake of war.

None of those instances,

Were worth fighting for.

Neither were all the people,

That died by my hand.

I killed everyone,

Child, woman, and man.

I drenched myself,

In blood.

I spilt enough,

To make a flood.

I was a Death Lord,

Like Hades,

Swooping in,

And leaving their life force fading.

I can see all this,

Within the mirror.

The very image,

I now fear.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	24. Two Souls- HRE Germany

**Two Souls**

**A HRE/Germany poem.**

There once was a boy,

Born with two souls,

Meant to be used,

When his fate comes unfold.

War called his name,

Like his long lost lover,

Waiting his return,

Alongside his brother.

He fought very well,

For a boy his size.

Prideful he was,

With a tactical mind.

Trained by his father,

He always sought to win,

And denied his brother constantly,

The help he was willing to lend.

One day it came,

That he grew ill.

A duty of a soldier,

He could not fulfill.

He grew feeble,

And meek.

The battles he fought,

Made him weak.

France took advantage,

Of this sudden fact.

He swooped in and out,

Remaining intact.

He slit the dying country's throat,

In the night.

That way the little country,

Couldn't put up a fight.

Laying still,

In his own sticky blood,

The country's last thoughts,

Remained on his love.

His brother found him like this,

The very next morning,

Stained in his own red,

Heaven's tears began their mourning.

Prussia rushed his brother,

Out into the fields.

Struggling he was,

To make the blood yield.

He whispered words of comfort,

Into his ear,

And promise him,

There was nothing to fear.

He set up an illusion,

That Holy Rome had died,

But in reality,

All he did was lie.

He nursed his brother,

Back from certain death,

And sheltered him,

From all the people he had met.

He changed his name,

To Germany,

That way he couldn't be recognized,

By his enemies.

He grew up,

With a foggy memory,

Not really sure,

To believe what he did see.

After a year passed,

The assassination was all but not,

So Prussia introduced him to his friends.

In the illusion they were caught.

Prussia raised him,

All alone,

Trying to have him understand,

The consequences of a war.

No one ever understood,

That he was back to life.

Because his body had two souls,

He could continue his fight.

Holy Rome was destined for something,

That he had not yet achieved.

That's why he became Germany,

And his former life he did leave.

Two souls are better,

Than one only.

That way he had a second chance,

Although it would be lonely.

**Requested by LinkinParkTheKillersFan. Hope you liked it! More requests are welcome!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	25. Apart- PruHun

**Apart**

**A PruHun poem.**

I would be lying if I said,

This isn't what I see.

I mean us together,

Me and Hungary.

I often picture us,

In love with one another,

Often because of this,

I'm teased by my little brother.

I imagine myself holding her,

And telling her I love her so,

Saying Austria doesn't deserve her,

That he's too dim and slow.

But then I open my eyes,

And see it isn't true.

I dig a pit of depression,

With my friends dwindling to a few.

My fantasy,

Remains on hold,

Because Austria,

Had already proposed.

Hungary and him are married,

No matter,

How unawesome that is,

I find myself growing madder.

I love her,

But a part we must be,

Almost like a scene in a play,

A Shakespearian tragedy.

I see the way she stares out the windows,

Longing for something more.

Something worth living,

And loving for.

I hear their fights,

That the walls cannot hide.

Isn't that a sign,

That she should be mine?

Not in the slightest,

Are they happy with,

Their relationship.

They are like two puzzle pieces unable to fit.

Her country,

Comes before all,

Making me slip further,

Into this depression fall.

I am awesome,

But when it comes to her you see,

I fall head over heels,

In love with Hungary.

Thanks to Austria,

I can't yet say,

"I love you",

Because I would just be in his way.

Apart,

Is not what I want us to be.

I defiantly hope,

This will not be a tragedy.

**Requested by CandyBunnies.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	26. Like the Liberty Bell- America

**Like the Liberty Bell**

**An America poem.**

Like the Liberty Bell,

He cracked.

Under the weight,

He went 'smack'.

He crumbled,

Like a shattered mirror,

Under the weight,

Of crushing fear.

He had reason,

To fear,

Because terror,

Loomed near.

With pilots about,

And planes in the air,

Where it came from,

Could have been anywhere.

The first guess,

Laid on the war,

But the explosion,

Left them guessing more.

It wasn't for a while,

Until things began to move,

Screaming and running.

A scattered ant crew.

Like the Delaware River,

He was crossed,

By a friend,

Who he had lost.

Japan sent in pilots,

To dissolve his power,

That America possessed,

Within the last hour.

Pearl Harbor,

It was known,

As the military base,

That was blown.

Like,

The Intolerable Acts,

America enviably,

Fought Japan back.

He entered the war,

Fighting his former friend,

Until the bitter ending,

The ocean ran blood red.

Like the Civil War,

America was split,

He was torn into two,

By the spark that lit the candle stick.

**This is the product of playing Pokémon nonstop and naming all of them after countries and their towns. **

**-Soul Spirit-**


	27. Never Again- World War II

**Never Again**

**A World War II poem.**

**Note: To avoid confusion, with so many different speakers, I put the name of the speaker in bold!**

* * *

**Everyone: **

Countries we are,

Divided by fate,

And inevitably drawn,

By hate.

**Germany:**

My leader stepped up,

And declared martial law,

That Jews are inferior.

They shouldn't survive at all

**Japan:**

I joined an alliance,

With the rising power,

Known as Germany,

As fake act of valor.

**England:**

They invaded Poland,

And I came to his aid,

With Frog Face in tow,

We entered the war on the same day.

**France:**

With Angleterre we fought,

During each trumpet call,

But one day down the road,

France met its fall.

**Italy:**

I joined Germany's side,

For the sake of friendship,

But in the end I mostly ran,

From every single hardship.

**Russia:**

Operation Barbarossa,

Came into effect,

And the Jews,

By the Nazis were neglect.

**China: **

Germany invaded Russia,

Much to his dismay,

I could hear their dying cries,

Just across the way.

**Canada:**

I helped as much as I could,

With no credit for,

All the men we sacrificed,

During the course of the war.

**Everyone:**

Oceans ran red,

And the land stained so.

All of Europe,

Was brought very low.

**Japan:**

I turned on my friend,

And bombed Pearl Harbor,

Making the battle,

Become even harder.

**America:**

I entered the war,

With my country on its hinges,

Desperate you see,

To seek out their vengeance.

**Everyone:**

The war cost us so much,

In an effort to defend.

Never shall we repeat that,

Never again.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	28. This is a Warning- Allies

**This is a Warning**

**An Allies poem.**

**Tip: The bold and the plain text are just for decoration. I thought it looked cool. The italics indicates what stanza is being spoken by who.**

* * *

_**Everyone:**_

**This is a warning,**

**To the good and the evil. **

**Sent out,**

**To all the people.**

This is our war,

A fight that must take place.

There is no way around,

This is something we must face.

**The greatest war waged,**

**Is deep in our hearts,**

**Something hard to see,**

**Like a hidden art.**

_America:_

I am,

A hero,

But I feel more,

Like a zero.

_**England:**_

**I am,**

**A wizard,**

**With my head so deep,**

**In an emotional blizzard.**

_France:_

I am,

A flirt,

But on the inside,

My heart badly hurts.

_**China:**_

**I am,**

**A cook,**

**But abandonment,**

**Is where to find me you should look.**

_Russia:_

I am,

A liar,

In order to lift,

My dark heart higher.

**Canada:**

**I am,**

**In the memory of a few.**

**My depression is derived,**

**From the phrase 'who are you?'.**

_Everyone:_

Although we do,

What is morally right,

We are continuously faced,

With this unbeatable fight.

**While we bicker,**

**And complain,**

**Another kind of evil,**

**Rises in the coming days.**

The borders driven,

By our harbored emotions,

Make working together,

An undoable notion.

**This is a warning,**

**To the good and the evil.**

**There's no way we can unite,**

**Even as people.**

* * *

**I like these types of poems. Expect more in the future!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	29. Judgment- America

**Judgment**

**An America poem.**

Reckoning is done.

Judgment has passed.

The effects of it will,

Eternally last.

It was the first,

History recorded in time,

When one country became two,

At the mark of a division line.

Alfred F. Jones,

Ruled his Union states,

While Al Jones desperately,

Tried to amend his fate.

They battled,

They fought,

And slaughtered,

The lot.

The land glowed red,

And the body count rose,

As Al and Alfred,

Fought to compose,

Their sections of territory,

In which they laid claim.

They watched and waited,

In the trenches they lay.

This is the judgment,

Surpassed by the divines,

That Alfred must kill,

His very own kind.

Al battered,

And bruised,

Continued through the blood,

Trying not to lose.

Union and Confederates,

The partakers in the war,

With slavery as their reason,

To fight their country for.

Alfred with his Union,

And his other half,

With his Confederates.

These would be historical facts.

Judgment was brought,

To the land of the free,

Different,

For them it would be.

America was torn,

Into literally two,

And Alfred had to kill himself,

In order to end the feud.

This was America's challenge,

His judgment in which he was submerged,

Brought to him by England,

Who laid upon him a curse.

**Requested by LinkinParkTheKillersFan. Any more requests? I can include song lyrics like I did with 'This is a Warning' if you want!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	30. Soldier's Lie- Germany

**Soldier's Lie**

**A Germany poem.**

**Warning: This has mentions to Nazis and their victims.**

Operation Redemption,

The saving of my soul,

Is the mission I partake in,

As the events slowly unfold.

Orders are all I hear,

Day in and day out.

Each and every command,

Created a bloody bout.

They were so innocent,

Very precious souls,

Who were suddenly sentenced,

To our Führer rath and cold.

My brother became,

an innocence soon lost.

He was just another sacrifice,

a carrier of the cost.

I ate little food,

And maintained my soldier status,

Even when my entire being,

Shook like static.

These were my people,

condemned to die.

If I said I tolerated it,

It would be a soldier's lie.

My heart shattered at the ceremonies,

Dedicated to hurting my people.

It crushed my very insides,

Being assumed as evil.

My country was,

Once very proud,

But this single man,

Brought it all down.

He rewrote our history in slander,

Made everyone else fear,

Like we were a group of terrorists,

Looming very near.

The Nazis burned our morals,

Just like another Jew,

Leaving towns for ghosts,

To inhabit the remaining few.

Each day I threw up,

And pushed away every bit of food.

I starved myself like those Jews,

But I never died, although I wish I would.

I have reason to attempt,

To save the damned thing called my soul,

Because I partook in the slaughter,

That my Führer wished to be so.

If I happened to tell you,

That I didn't wish to die,

I'd hate to break it to you,

But that's not a soldier's lie.

**This will have a sister poem in Prussia's point of view over the same topic. **

**Requested by CandyBunnies.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	31. Operation Redemption- Prussia

**Operation Redemption**

**A Prussia poem.**

**Warning: Contains mentions of Nazis and their victims.**

Operation Redemption,

Is the mission in which I serve.

It's something Germany made up,

Because of the revelation we did learn.

What else can we do,

To try to change our fate,

Coated so thickly,

In a concoction of hate.

World War II is being waged,

On our very home front.

We are being challenged,

And receiving the blunt.

I can see the way its crippling Germany,

Making him so weak with no will,

Draining his heart of happiness,

So it can only wait to be filled.

I seek comfort in my Hungary.

She's the reason I can stand,

The very horrors present,

That rock our very land.

At the time I was still Prussia,

So it didn't affect me at first very much,

But I could see the way my brother's face,

Portrays that he had been sucker punched.

The war was a distant battle,

Something I rarely got to see,

That also meant that my brother,

Was practically trapped in Germany.

We were separated so easily,

Almost like we were building a wall.

I didn't want to lose my brother,

To the point that we didn't have a relationship at all.

I became a Nazi like the rest.

I participate in the killing of the Jews.

I listen to our leader's,

Every single beck and cue.

It is so grotesque,

The way we shrivel up their bodies,

But the way our leader takes it,

Makes him remain haughty.

I grow sick at the very sight,

But I persist on,

Just to be with my brother,

Who has suffered so long.

I think more than anything,

Operation Redemption is made for me,

Because in order to stay with my brother,

I was willing to make all those Jews bleed.

* * *

**A week from today, October 1****st**** happens. In my backwoods kind of town, that means basketball season has started, and our Coach is a crazy fanatic. I will have to practice a minimum of two hours at least after school, so when that comes around there might be long breaks between poems. I'm sorry, but I might not post much when that happens.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	32. Kirkland Disgrace- Scotland

**Kirkland Disgrace**

**A Scotland poem.**

When I look into his eyes,

I see the Kirkland disgrace

To our very family,

His presence must be erased.

The fairies and the pixies,

Favor him so.

So much that it disgusts me,

And marks England as my foe.

I am the eldest child,

Yet they flee from me.

They act as if England's the Messiah,

The one who could set them free.

I hate the blood that runs,

Through both of our veins,

Because my emotions,

Are something hard to feign.

He stains our family blood,

With his type of magic,

And sparks deeper rage,

Within this family of fanatics.

My brothers and I agree,

He simply has to go.

His threads are too tightly bound,

And quiver to and fro.

His magic can manipulate,

The very threads of time,.

With this he could change,

Even a life like mine,

He is a danger to my family,

He simply has to die.

We'll hide his body in the forest,

And make it impossible to find.

No longer will I share,

Similar blood to this strange,

Creature of magic proportion,

Who is slowly growing in phase.

I never considered him my brother,

So this is a simply task.

I don't even have to be sneaky,

Or disguise my face in a mask.

I will spill his blood,

In the forest deep,

And make his body crumble,

Into a limp heap.

I will make him apart of the dead,

So the fairies will leave him,

And favor,

His living kin.

He is simply,

A Kirkland disgrace,

With the ability to weave,

His own unique fate.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	33. Why the Caged Bird Sings- Baltics

**Why the Caged Bird Sings**

**A Baltic poem.**

Help us,

Save us.

Preserve our souls,

From our deepest darkest foe.

We are victims,

Of our fate.

Please rescue us,

From this hate.

We are innocent,

We need to be free.

We are the reason,

The caged bird sings.

Our songs are of sorrow,

And of our pain,

That mangles our bodies,

By the man who reigns.

Our notes sing,

Across the land,

To be hear,

By every man.

We want to be freed.

We want to be saved.

We don't want to be claims,

To be laid.

We are countries.

We are brothers.

We don't deserve the reason,

Behind our stutter.

Russia doesn't own us,

We don't belong to him.

So pretty please help us,

Before we bend to his whim.

We are laced with pain,

Each and every day.

We always have to listen,

To Russia's only way.

We just need a savior,

Someone to set us free,

So there would no longer be a reason,

To why the caged bird sings.

We doubt that will happen soon.

We question if we'll be free.

So like the caged birds we are,

We can only continue to sing.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	34. Phoenix- Poland

**Phoenix**

**A Poland poem.**

In a flash of fire they are gone,

Burned to ashes,

Only to be born again,

And possess those powerful lashes.

Their wings are a concoction,

Of oranges, yellows, and reds.

Almost like they are scooped from,

The enemies that had fled.

Their wings span is the greatest,

Unmatched by any other.

With this they are able,

To travel even further.

Their eyes glisten with unshed tears,

With mythic powers to behold.

Something that can help change,

Fates tough mold.

They are so beautiful,

And such graceful creatures.

I love every single,

One of their features.

They are angels,

In disguise,

With the sky's,

As their place to hide.

They sing their songs of sorrow,

And of happy times,

I am so blessed,

For that power to be mine.

Like a phoenix I can rise,

Higher than the rest.

I can come back twice as strong,

And vanquish the best of the best.

My tears are like health potions,

For those who deserve,

I can save people's lives.

A new life to them I can serve,

Even if I burn up,

Into a bitter flame,

I will be reborn,

To come and reap my fame.

In this form I can save,

Save Liet from dying,

As a phoenix I can once again,

Feel my heart rate flying.

I will always come back,

That is a promise I mean.

I will be a fabulous phoenix,

And defeat my Liet's fiend.

**Any requests?**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	35. I Hate Everything About Them- England

**I Hate Everything About Them.**

**An England poem.**

What do I think about my family?

Ha, don't even make me laugh.

The equation is so simple really,

You can do the math.

Even though my family,

Has grown rather large,

With so many different faces,

It's more like a mirage.

I hate them, it's that simple.

I don't give a care.

Because either way in the end,

They could care less why or where.

They've hated me since birth,

My mother and all.

That's why I didn't cry,

When her kingdom met its fall.

My only family consisted of,

America and me.

That was until of course,

America did leave.

I hope those so called brothers,

All become hard to find,

Having been eaten up,

By a monster's hunger drive.

Their smirks and their eyes,

Through them all I can see,

Is every one of their lies.

They never loved me,

Even when I was good.

They just cared about each other,

And always ate my share of food.

They left me out in the forest,

Hoping I would die.

But they had no such luck,

Because I found a way to survive.

The fairies comforted me,

As best as they could alone.

They provided me the warmth,

Through each winter's cold.

I never understood what I did,

To deserve their rath and hate,

That's why I curse,

The very bounds of fate.

I had to learn not to trust,

And myself I had to defend.

So it's easy for me to admit,

I hate everything about them.

**I based this off of a certain song. Guess who!**

**Requested by LinkinParkTheKillersFan.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	36. In All Those Years- Germany

**In All Those Years**

**A Germany poem.**

**Tip: So how I made this poem- I actually sung it off the top of my head. Singing it makes it flow better, since it was originally a song.**

**Warning: This has several mentioning to Nazis and Jews. Read at your own risk.**

I remember all the faces,

Of the people condemned to die.

They looked so sad and broken,

Because they would not survive.

I never even gave them,

A second thought.

I just killed each one of them,

For everything they fought.

I can't tell you how many people,

I condemned to die.

I know that I want to say,

All of it was a lie.

I want to escape this past I made,

Because it was so bad.

But I know that will never happen,

That's what makes me mad,

At the person that was me,

Back when the Jews were free,

I just hate what I became in all those years.

It wasn't fair to me,

It wasn't fair to them,

That I condemned them to die,

Just for their own sins.

I acted like it was the right thing,

But I knew it wasn't true.

I knew what I was doing when,

I executed those Jews.

I couldn't help them,

So I continued the play.

Condemning all their souls,

For Hitler and his gang.

I was a Nazi,

I killed all those Jews,

I didn't give a care,

Until my people dwindled to a few.

I get so angry at the thought.

It makes me so sad.

At the memory of those people,

I become increasingly mad,

At the person that was me,

Back when the Jews were free.

I just hate what I became in all those years.

If I could take back one thing,

I surely would.

I would take back that I tried to kill,

All those Jews.

I never meant to,

Do that to people.

Now I am surely viewed.

As only evil.

I want to redeem,

The soul that was surely lost,

In this battle,

That I had fought.

I'm still angry with the person that was me,

Back when the Jews were free.

I can't forget what I became in all those years.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	37. Still Remains- America and Russia

**Still Remains**

**An America and Russia poem.**

**Tip: Bold is Russia, Italics is America, and normal print is the both of them.**

_Sup dude._

**Hello, da.**

Let us introduce ourselves,

This is something you won't regret.

This is something you must learn,

Because we left a lasting effect.

We took part in World War II,

Allies we became.

We rose up from the ashes,

And came and reaped our fame.

We were great world powers,

As a result of the still remains,

Of what was left of Europe,

By the war that did came.

While all the other countries,

Collapsed to their knees,

We were still standing,

From our own type of victory.

**Do I look like I could harm a flower?**

_You should ask the Baltics who cower._

We had our differences,

That drove us to the snow.

First it was just politics,

And then it began the real show.

Naturally it was called,

The Cold War,

Between two powers,

With views worth fighting for.

We turned the very snow,

A bright color of red,

Surely at the sight,

All of our soldiers fled.

**Do I look like I could harm?**

_Dude, you even broke my arm!_

We continue to bicker and fight,

As the aftermath of the event,

That shook the very world,

With something that meant,

Two world powers clashing,

Will be a very terror,

That will be remembered,

And hopefully never mirrored.

We glare at one another,

A reminder of the still remains,

Of the soldiers on the fields,

Where in their own blood they did lay.

**Does the tension still remain?**

_Almost like the still remains on that forsaken day._

**This is practically a sayonara to Fanfic for a while. Tomorrow is October 1. **

**-Soul Spirit-**


	38. Airplanes- Hungary

**Airplanes**

**A Hungary poem.**

**Tip: This poem was made for a pairing, however I didn't choose a specific one. You can imagine whoever you want to be the love Hungary is talking about.**

I wish those airplanes,

I see in the night sky,

Were shooting stars,

I could wish by.

I really need a wish right now,

To change fate's design,

Because my destiny right now,

Is something I wish wasn't mine.

I suppose I have a lot of wishes,

Because there's nothing else to do.

My life is so different,

Without a person like you.

You changed my life,

For worst and for better.

My life with you was sealed,

Within a scarlet letter.

I look into,

The night sky,

And see those planes,

Passing by.

For a moment,

I shut my eyes,

And make a wish,

As it flies.

I always pretend,

Those airplanes are stars,

That way my hope,

Can travel just as far.

I feel so alone,

Trapped in a cage,

Sealed away by,

A dark and evil mage.

I feel this way because,

You left me all alone,

Going off to do whatever,

During the feverish cold.

I need someone,

Someone to love me so,

So never again,

Will I suffer alone.

I wish those airplanes,

I see in the night sky,

Were shooting stars,

I could wish by.

I need so many wishes,

Because I have such,

A long list of hopes and dreams,

That's why I need that much.

**Practice lasted until 4:45. That's a record considering first seasonal practices go to 5:30. Ay, wish me luck!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	39. Hangman's Noose- Russia

**Hangman's Noose**

**A Russia poem.**

My favorite tree in the meadow,

Is a sight to see.

There's no place in the world,

I'd rather be.

The leaves are very colorful.

And limps are coming loose.

It was here in the past,

They used a hangman's noose.

The meadow was a bloodbath for the weak.

It was here I was brought all the time.

I was forced to stain the ground red,

And claim all their souls to be mine.

I wove so many hangman nooses,

That my fingers blistered and bleed.

I sentenced many people to die,

In order to coat the hillside red.

My boss made me kill,

To develop my power,

Although I was more delicate,

Than a sunflower.

He hardened my initiative,

And made me seem evil,

In order for everyone,

To seek out even stronger people.

He made me murder,

More than I liked.

He always made me star,

In every single fight.

I used to love the meadow,

During the summer season,

But now I have,

A very powerful reason,

Not to return to my childhood.

Besides, my boss would hate me so.

He would give me a beating,

And increase it by tenfold.

There is a reason behind my madness,

Please push that aside.

I never mean,

Any of my lies.

My boss corrupted me,

Since the beginning,

And his voice inside my head,

Is always winning.

My least favorite tree in the meadow,

Is defiantly a sight to see.

There's anywhere in the world,

I would rather be.

The colorful leaves are only red now,

And the branches are breaking loose.

Underneath its evil clutches,

I'm still weaving the hangman's noose.

It's not for another victim though,

So why don't I leave?

Because this hangman's noose,

Is made for me.

**I kinda sorta lied lol. I still have a bit of time to Fanfic. Expect more poems! Just a little later than usual.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	40. If I Wasn't There Tomorrow- Canada

**If I Wasn't There Tomorrow**

**A Canada poem.**

If I wasn't there tomorrow,

Would anyone lose sleep?

Probably not because,

I'm something they can't see.

I've been forgotten,

More times that I can count.

No one cares anymore,

So I'll never be found.

There are many days,

I cry myself to sleep,

Over the fact,

That no one sees me.

They don't care whether,

I'm dead or alive,

Even France, whose eyes,

Constantly meet mine.

They see right through me,

Like I was never born,

It breaks my heart every time,

I've come to swore,

To make myself seen,

But still I'm ignored.

So what's the point,

Of fighting anymore?

I'll never be loved,

The way I deserved to be.

I will never be looked at,

As the person that is me.

Even as a country,

I'm constantly left out,

And I'm always there,

For every ugly spout.

I'm done trying to be remembered.

I'm done hoping for more.

I'm just done with everything.

Nothing is worth fighting for.

My name could vanish,

From the very map.

But no one would notice,

That is a fact.

I'm tired of trying,

To stand out.

So I'm done listening to,

Another of their bouts.

I'm ending it all,

Right now to have fun.

Because I just found,

France's new gun.

I won't be here tomorrow,

So will anyone lose sleep?

Maybe if they finally see,

My body in a heap.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	41. 24 Hours- Hetaoni

**24 Hours**

**A Hetaoni poem.**

24 hours,

Flashing by,

Ending someone's,

Tragic life.

Laying flowers on his corpse,

Many come undone.

The adventure in the house,

Is no longer fun.

Because in 24 hours,

They'll be laying more flowers.

Many more will die,

In rapid succession,

Sending everyone into a frenzy,

Like an ugly infection.

They'll have to redo,

They know bitterly,

For all of them to escape,

To move freely.

They accept in 24 hours,

They'll be laying more flowers.

So the redo will occur,

Faster than they want it to,

Because the house was made,

To dwindle them to a few.

24 is the magic number,

The number that means,

You'll be probably the next one,

To be dead and under six feet.

It's inevitable,

They accept that.

They will die.

That's a fact.

In 24 hours,

They'll be prepared to lay down more flowers.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	42. Place of Curiosity- 2Ps

**Place of Curiosity **

**A 2P poem.**

**Note: Personally, I don't like the 2Ps, but my bestie does. So Liet, this is dedicated to you. This is how **_**I **_**see them.**

There's a place of curiosity,

That resides in your mind.

It's here where things are dormant,

And all is seemingly fine.

Many things make this place,

A home worth staying in.

Because all of their victims,

Have no will to defend.

Within this haunting place,

Things begin to wake.

Their presence is something,

You cannot fake.

Forgotten memories,

And broken souls,

Are sentenced here,

To the brutal cold.

Eternity they will reign,

In this place they call home,

With only time on their side,

Because they are prone,

To draw out torture methods,

And pain increased tenfold.

With rivers of blood running through,

Their humble abode.

The split souls of countries,

From every corner of the world,

Walk among the roads here,

So their true colors can come unfurled.

Each country has a second half,

One that's never seen.

Because these people,

Are even more cunning than a fiend.

Like the tsundere they are,

They are different from their other half.

So they are more deadly,

With murder down to a math.

Commonly known in this dimension,

As the 2Ps equipped with knives and guns.

Life is a simple game to them,

A sport to have fun.

A carnival of color,

From the fallen kills,

Is concocted by their insanity,

For this empty space to be filled.

It's a place of curiosity,

No one can find,

Because the ones that do,

Are victims to those who reside.

**Reminds me of Silent Hill.**

**Requests?**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	43. October and April- Romano

**October and April**

**A Romano poem.**

I can easily describe,

That idiot Spain as April.

He acts like a summer month,

By being constantly grateful.

As for me,

I'm more like an October's bitter cold,

With so many emotions,

Harbored in my soul.

Ever since Spain took me in,

He's been trying to make me smile.

The more he tries however,

I just call him a pedophile.

I will never admit it out loud,

But his attempts actually work.

I can tell because it always,

Makes my heart a little perk.

April clashes with October,

Because we partake in different months.

Despite our contradicting personalities,

We somehow manage to have fun.

I've always been tossed around,

From one pair of hands to the next.

It's finally nice to have a breather,

And take a nice long rest.

Since I'm October,

And he is April,

This blissfulness,

Won't last forever.

He will grow tired,

Of my October cold,

And will dish me out,

Into my own snow.

As April,

He'd continue to shine,

While I stay alone,

And mummer everything's fine.

His smile is angel like,

One that's hard to forget.

Sometimes it was reserved for me,

Although I didn't deserve it.

He is defiantly a sunny April,

While I'm a bitter October.

Something about that though,

Seems to draw him closer.

**Requested by Starfire67.**

**The song I based this off of is **_**October and April **_**by the Rasmus.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	44. Don't Mess With Me- Pirate England

**Don't Mess With Me**

**A Pirate England poem.**

Don't mess with me.

I'll shoot you dead.

Don't bite the hand,

That keeps you fed.

I rule the world,

Get used to that.

I own you,

That's a fact.

I charter the seven seas,

I own islands made of gold.

My tales are plentiful,

The moment my colors come unfold.

I'm a pirate,

You don't spare,

A second glance,

Or even a glare.

Don't mess with me,

Or my title as the king,

Or you'll be treated,

As a thing.

Bow down to my glory,

And my power as a mage.

Come at me with swords drawn,

I won't be fazed.

Listen to my command,

For I am king.

Now hurry up,

And continue worshipping.

Kiss the ground,

I walk upon,

And let me hear,

You praise and fawn.

I'm neither arrogant nor cocky,

I'm just speaking the very truth.

My power is so great,

It's like a forbidden fruit.

Heads are going to roll,

So you better start pleading,

Or turn around,

And begin fleeing.

Don't mess with me,

I'll shoot you down.

I can assure you your body,

Will never be found.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	45. French Perfume- Pirate France

**French Perfume**

**A Pirate France poem.**

Fame follows me,

Like the very sun,

Always present,

When I have my fun.

I pillage passing ships,

And claim all for me.

Everyone is jealous,

Wishing it was me they could be.

My infamy lives,

Like the light of day,

Through every season,

Whether it be December or May.

My contraband consisted of,

Perfume, smokes, and rum,

But that wouldn't be enough,

So I'd make another run.

My face is remembered,

Throughout the ocean blue,

But the people that recall my name,

Have dwindled to a few.

There's hardly a trace of my armada,

Left after our attack.

We know how to clean up,

For this is how French pirates act.

The only thing remaining,

The only thing that looms,

Is the distance smell,

Of French perfume.

Drowning in my glory,

I invite the girls to play at port.

Every time I dock,

At the pirate Singapore.

The girls could recall,

My face and my rune (Pirate mark),

But there remained no name,

Only the odor of French perfume.

It became a trademark,

Leaving such a trace,

To the point that I always left it,

Behind each and every chase.

As a pirate I was known for,

Ruthlessness and death,

But my name was never marked as wanted,

Or used in gambles or bets.

The only thing remaining,

Of my pirate past that looms,

Is the distance smell,

Of French perfume.

**Have to get the pirating out of my system!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	46. Never Grow Up- Hetalia Children

**Never Grow Up**

**A Hetalia Children poem.**

**Note: This is about the young countries and their caretakers as they grow up. Romano and Italy are not included.**

**Everyone:** I was always told,

To stay this little,

To never grow up,

And keep things simple.

**Japan:** China begs constantly,

For me to retain my youth.

He always wants to hold me,

I know this to be true.

**America:** Engwand told me,

That I should always be small,

But I wanna grow up,

And be very tall!

**Canada:** France looks sorrowful,

When he glances my way,

Like he doesn't enjoy watching me,

Grow older each day.

**Holy Rome:** I'm always scowled and told,

Love your childhood while you can,

But I'm ready to grow older.

That's something Prussia can't understand.

**Everyone:** I was always told,

To stay this little,

But now I'm growing up,

And things are not that simple.

**Japan:** I yelled at China,

That was the first time for.

You should have seen his look,

When I ran and slammed the door.

**America:** England treats me like a kid,

Not like I'm one anymore.

I'm growing up whether he likes it or not,

I no longer need him to adore.

**Canada:** I'm too scared to go off on my own,

But maybe just this one time this month.

I'm sorry France if I'm not in bed,

By curfew this once.

**Holy Rome:** I ran away,

From my home,

I'm strong enough,

To live on my own.

**Everyone:** I remember being told,

Stay this little,

But now I'm grown up,

So that isn't simple.

**Japan:** I stabbed him,

In the back,

He was so mournful,

When I got up and left.

**America:** I started a Revolution,

Just to break free.

Besides all England was doing,

Was suffocating me.

**Canada:** France gave me up,

But I wasn't bad.

He just said he couldn't handle me,

And it wasn't because he was mad.

**Holy Rome:** I didn't last a month,

No matter how good I was in a fight.

All on my own,

I just went and died.

**Everyone:** I was always told,

Stay this little.

I wish I never grew up,

If only it could be that simple.

I didn't know growing up,

Caused so much pain and heart break.

If I had known that,

Growing up would be a wish I didn't make.

I wish I was still told,

To stay this little,

Because growing up,

Alone is not simple.

**Romano and Italy weren't included because I'm writing a separate poem about them.**

**The song is **_**Never Grow Up **_**by Taylor Swift.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	47. Gangnam Style- Korea

**Gangnam Style**

**A Korea poem.**

The next time I hear that song,

I am going to scream.

That's something I didn't create,

I swear it wasn't me!

Korea has created a lot of things,

That's something I will admit.

But if you dare bring that song up again,

I'm going to throw a fit.

If you request for me to dance,

Just for you to gloat,

You better think twice,

Before I shove a knife up your throat.

The song is just absurd,

Like when pigs fly.

And no I've never met,

The guy named Psy.

I don't do the music,

And I didn't invent the dance,

So you better shut up,

Before you find yourself pantsed.

I take this very seriously,

It's a matter of honor of a man.

This is disgraceful,

That's why I'm not a fan.

Korea created everything,

Everything but that,

That is something that should be banned,

I swear it's a fact.

If you ever bring it up,

In the presence of me,

I might just get ugly,

And demand that you flee.

**This inspiration was from AiAnime Cosplay. I attended Tokyo in Tulsa over the summer and went to their panel. Their Korea demanded that we better not request that dance and boy he was serious about it lol. You should watch their panel videos on YouTube. On the first part, if you see a red pirate hat and blond hair, that's me as Pirate England!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	48. November- Japan

**November**

**A Japan poem.**

There's something,

I always seem to remember,

It took place,

During the snowy November.

I was cold; I was alone.

I was so badly hurt.

Everything was bleak,

How could it get worse?

I trudged,

All alone,

Through the thick,

November snow,

To a house in the distance,

Whose lights were visible in the dark.

I didn't think much of it,

I just simply followed the mark,

Until I collapsed on the doorstep,

Exhausted by any means.

During the winter storm,

I managed to fall asleep.

I woke up warm and toasty,

Wrapped tightly by the fire,

I felt just like,

Once again I was a child.

There was some food,

Left out for me,

In an attempt to provide my body,

Some kind of heat.

I knew the food,

I recognized the taste.

It was made by the man,

Who I no longer face.

I thanked the gods,

For this second chance.

I'll try again,

And make it last.

The something,

I remember,

That took place,

In November,

Was it felt like once again,

I was a child being nurtured,

For once in my life,

I didn't worry about the future.

November,

I love your snow,

Because just that once,

I wasn't alone.

**Requested by LinkinParkTheKillersFan. I hope you liked it!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	49. I Am Perfect- Poland

**I Am Perfect**

**A Poland poem.**

I am perfect,

Yes I am.

I'm as delicate,

As a lamb.

I have porcelain skin,

Like a doll,

Hiding the cracks,

From all my falls.

My eyes are deep,

A graceful emerald green.

It is the very definition,

Of the beautiful me.

I twist my lips into a smile,

As I gaze into the mirror.

I repeat I am pretty,

So I can finally hear.

No imperfections,

Blemish my face,

And I dress myself,

Head to toe in lace.

I look like a ghost,

Very pretty without any help.

That's because my secret is,

I actually starve myself.

To retain this perfect beauty,

I sacrifice a meal.

I'd rather be perfect,

Than have my belly filled.

I like looking into a mirror,

And seeing a perfect picture.

Uninjured,

Are each of my features.

I'm just like a little doll,

Painted symmetrical in every way,

But on the inside of that doll,

It's just ready to cave.

Beauty is a perfect mask,

That I've come to wear.

Just because of this,

I always receive questioning stares.

But I am perfect.

My beauty is so sheer,

Although I'm rotting on the insides,

It can't be seen through my picture perfect mirror.

**Requested by CandyBunnies.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	50. I Remember When- England

**I Remember When**

**An England poem.**

I remember,

When.

You said we'd be together.

Until the end.

You promised your love would last,

Forever,

Through every single,

Endeavor.

You said I could always hold,

You.

You were the reason that I,

Moved.

You waited for me at the,

Door.

Even when you got,

Bored.

You said you would always,

Miss.

The way I comforted you after a,

Fit.

I remember,

When.

You said you'd love me,

Until the end.

I can recall every,

Promise,

Even the ones that,

Harmed us.

I wrote them all,

Down.

But now looking back I,

Frown.

Near me you don't,

Come.

We no longer have,

Fun.

Feeling neglected by your,

Stare.

I react with a,

Glare.

A reflection of my,

Neglect.

But you never see,

The effect.

I pretend I'm not,

Hurt.

So I always fight with,

The flirt.

You don't remember,

When,

Because we won't be together,

Until the very end.

**Requested by CandyBunnies.**

**Dear Lord this is my 50th poem. Poems aren't my strong point, but I have to ask. Am I getting better?**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	51. Falling In The Black- England

**Falling In The Black**

**An England poem.**

I'm falling,

Falling in the black.

More than positive,

I'm never coming back.

The darkness,

Is my home.

Here I am,

All alone.

Abandoned by,

My family.

Loved,

I want to be.

I was,

Cursed,

Since the day of,

My birth,

With worldly,

Loss.

I would always pay,

The cost,

In order to retain,

On earth,

My impressive magic,

And its rapid girth.

I would have to,

Sacrifice love.

The reason they all left me,

Is because,

The contract commands,

I be all alone,

In order to have magic,

That can be shown.

All magic users,

Make a contract.

I regret this one,

Because I'm falling in the black.

I would rather be magicless,

Than continue like this.

The love of a human,

Is what I miss.

I'm falling,

Falling in the black,

And there's no point,

Of ever coming back.

**Also for CandyBunnies.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	52. I'm Jealous of Fratello- Italy

**I'm Jealous of Fratello**

**A Italy poem.**

I can easily say,

My fratello I am jealous of,

Even though I am encompassed,

In a pool of love.

I'm always marked,

As weak,

And Germany feels like he always,

Has to protect me.

I can hold my own,

But I don't appear so.

They think that I'm a weakling,

And easily I could be dragged low.

I'm not that person,

Everyone sees.

I'm simply apart,

Of Italy.

I wish people saw me,

Just like fratello is.

I want to hold my own,

And never be a wimp.

But no one ever lets,

Me try.

That's why I'm jealous of,

How Romano doesn't seem to cry.

He is so strong,

I wish I had that strength.

Probably if I was faced with danger,

I would faint.

Why can't people see us,

As one and the same,

As the great country of Italy,

With a lot of pasta fame.

**This was supposed to be longer, by adding a part about Romano. Well that never got done. (Consider Biology class in my only class to write and I was decorating a hallway today during that class). So this poem will have a sister poem in the eyes of Romano. Hopefully that will be done by tomorrow!**

**Requested by Starfire67.**

**While I'm at it, requests?**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	53. I'm Just Me- Romano

**I'm Just Me**

**A Romano poem.**

These aren't the right words,

The phrase 'I hate him'.

That's not quite the words,

That describe my whim.

Jealousy is the word.

I won't say it in Spanish!

I don't care if it happens to be,

Spain's not so secret fetish.

I have a brother,

Named Italy as well.

We both share a wayward curl,

And skin that's rather pale.

We are both apart of Italy,

Yet we are not the same.

We are completely opposites,

Under the same name.

I'm jealous of the love,

And praise he always receives.

Because in reality,

No one sees me.

Maybe that idiot Spain does,

But not the way people see Italy.

They take one look,

And knowing it is me,

They would turn,

Away and leave,

Before they hear,

Another one of my peeves.

Unlike Italy,

I was never loved.

So I enjoy being a part of,

Gangs that rob and mug.

I would love just a fraction,

Of the attention he receives.

But I'll never have it,

Because I'm just me.

**I got a break! So here's the sister poem!**

**Requested by Starfire67.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	54. Open To Hear- Finland

**Open To Hear **

**A Finland poem.**

Forever and always,

I will remember,

The very day where,

All I could do was tremble.

Denmark had returned,

From a great bloody war,

Covered in wounds,

He collapsed at the door.

Before either Norway or I,

Could help him up.

A young man behind him,

Simply picked him up.

There was no emotion present,

In the cerulean blue,

Of his eyes,

To me that was a clue,

That this man kept his emotions guarded,

Caged inside,

In a place so deep,

No one can find.

I was afraid for our lives,

Thinking he would kill our friend.

Instead he took him to his bedroom,

And his medical help he did lend.

He refused to say a word,

The first few days,

But when Denmark got better,

He managed a few words to say.

What he said,

Shocked me,

Because he let those caged emotions,

Run free.

'I saw his bloody,

Form,

On the distant,

Shore.

And by the guidance,

Of my people,

I vanquished the ones,

You call evil.

I protected.

And saved his life,

So he has another day,

To continue his fight.'

That's all he had,

To say.

And I hardly heard another word,

In the coming days.

Denmark requested,

He stay at his house,

But that only started,

A big bloody 'bout.

Just once,

One more time,

I was to hear the words,

And I'll be fine.

I want to see those,

Caged emotions free.

Because for some reason,

That is important to me.

It made him gentler,

Than he seemed to be.

I like that side of him,

Because there wasn't fear in me.

To see the glitter in his eyes,

Is my Christmas wish,

And to hear some emotional words,

Fall from his lips.

When he talks I feel like,

His emotions are so sheer,

That they shouldn't remain bottled up,

And should be open to hear.

**Requested by LinkinParkTheKillersFan.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	55. Bound By Chains- World Wide

**Bound by Chains**

**A World Wide poem.**

They never cared,

What people say.

They suffered through,

The price they paid.

They never knew,

A country lived,

Until they turned,

In a myth.

They sacrificed,

Many things,

For the sake of a monarchy,

Or a king.

Bound by chains,

It was practically a plea,

By the chains tethered tightly,

'come and kill me'.

It seemed like they never cared,

What people say,

Because they continued,

Unbothered through the day.

Truth be told,

They had no say.

Their bosses voice,

Was their only way.

Their ears grow deaf,

From peoples screams,

And internally,

Their hearts did bleed.

They cried at night,

Into their sleep,

And woke up,

To reality.

They could not,

Overrule,

The very own human,

Over you.

Man blamed country,

For their fate,

And returned their favor,

With wars of hate.

Bound by chains,

The countries suffered,

With only the comfort,

Of a brother.

They always cared,

About what people say.

Citizens never knew,

They gave their life away.

The chains now dig,

Into their skin,

Because they only listen,

To their bosses whim.

Countries are the,

Greatest slaves,

Bound by chains,

To man's cruel ways.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	56. Bow Down- Pirate England

**Bow Down**

**A Pirate England poem.**

Look at me,

Upon my throne,

Now put your face to the floor,

And bow real low.

This will decide,

Your survival,

So you better bow,

At my arrival,

Or you will find,

There is lead,

Embedded inches,

Into your head.

No one can stop me,

I have total control,

The moment my flag,

Comes unfold.

I have a crown,

That makes me king.

So you better start,

Worshipping.

Bow down right now,

No matter where you stand.

Doesn't matter who you are,

Child, woman, or man.

I have ports,

That bow at every step.

My arrival,

Is something they fret.

I drive fear,

Because that's how I rule,

And if they don't bow,

Let's make them a number few.

I'm not afraid,

To kill as I please,

So bow down now,

Before you leave.

If you want to survive,

You better drop to your knees,

And once I'm satisfied,

Then you can flee.

I will shoot you,

So you better produce a bow,

You know you're dead,

When I frown.

Look at me,

As the king,

You better bow down,

And chant your worshipping.

I will watch,

With the cruelest eyes,

To make sure you,

Bow down right.

**I want to do a little something for my fans. The person that becomes the 100****th**** reviewer will receive a personal poem over any topic of their choice. To participate, you must be a user. I hope you guys like that!**

**Requests?**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	57. Won't Live Another Day- Greece

**Won't Live Another Day**

**A Greece poem.**

When I think of him,

A vat of toxic waste,

Comes to my mind,

Because it too is a waste of space.

I imagine it tearing his skin,

Bones and nerves,

Making him suffer,

Like he rightly deserve.

I'm not an angry person,

I just get mad at him.

Truth be told I want to,

Rip him limp from limp.

He murdered my mother,

Before my very eyes,

And fled into the night,

Followed by my cries.

My mother meant so much to me.

She was the only one who cared.

He then went and took that all away,

How can that be fair?

I wish his country,

Was removed from the map,

Overruled by Russia,

Or something of that fact.

I don't want to look across the ocean,

And see that ugly speck of land.

I want the country gone,

Just like any man.

The night so long ago,

I finally snapped.

Now I think of his demise,

During every nap.

My mother deserves justice,

Only I can serve.

Turkey's fall,

Everyone will soon learn.

I can't tell Japan,

Of my plans to be.

Least he interferes,

And sets Turkey free.

No I must be cunning,

Swift as a cat,

So I can accomplish my mission,

And one more country the world will lack.

I promise mother,

I will reap your revenge,

Because my very being,

Is drawn to the edge.

I take this pledge,

To you who is my only way.

I swear Turkey,

Won't live another day.

**Had our first scrimmage today. Sorry for the late poem!**

**Requested by Starfire67. Sorry, I don't really know Turkey that well! **

**-Soul Spirit-**


	58. Which Way Should I Go- Hungary

**Which Way Should I Go**

**A Hungary poem.**

I don't really have the answer.

I don't particularly know.

The question in particular,

Is which way should I go.

Should I traverse the left,

Or run for the right?

Should I remain in the darkness,

Or journey to the light?

So many faces,

Try to guide my way,

But I wish they weren't there,

I want them to go away.

This is my decision,

But which way should I go?

What will be awaiting me?

I think I'll never know.

To the left awaits Austria,

Stiff and frugal.

To the right is Prussia,

Pride filled and also musical.

Which will be better?

Who won't hurt me so?

I really have to understand,

The way I should go.

I enjoy Austria,

With a keyboard in his hands,

At that time he could be sweeter,

Than any other living man.

But Prussia thinks of me,

As a strong equal rival.

He doesn't judge me,

When we both fight for survival.

Do I want a life of woman's work?

Or do I want unnecessary fights?

I can't really tell any more,

Which way is the light.

My head spins round and round,

Trying to figure it out.

But no matter how hard I think,

My head spins into another 'bout.

Truth be,

Told,

I don't really,

Know.

I still don't have the answer.

I still don't really know.

The question in particular,

Is with what country should I go?

**You get to choose how it ends!**

**Requested by Love-CANDY-Pasta-Bunny.**

**Any requests?**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	59. October Dawn- Romano

**October Dawn**

**A Romano poem.**

What's the point of trying,

When he's already gone.

I wanted him to talk about me,

When he sat next to the pond.

I wanted him to be fond,

Of me and only me.

With the knowledge of his love,

I could be set free.

It was more like poison,

Knowing Rome had no love,

For someone like me,

It was as though as I was shoved.

I always tried my best,

When he stopped by.

That's why I didn't cry,

When he happened to died.

I saw his lifeless body,

In a hand carved coffin.

I just sat back and rolled my eyes,

And continued my insensitive popping.

I just wanted memories,

That were loving and sweet,

Not of him mocking me,

In the summer's heart.

I want to be looked at,

With the gaze reserved for Italy,

Just once,

I wanted him to look at me.

Now he's gone and killed himself,

To his very grave.

Hey, it's not like I care,

I wasn't his fave.

Sometimes I go to the grave,

Just to step on the former mound,

And stand there and laugh,

And talk to him aloud.

It's terrible of me,

To be so cruel.

But my worries,

Have dwindled to a few.

It's not like he cared,

About someone like me,

So why do I have to change,

Who I want to be?

I want to forget him,

And claw at his face.

I want to yell at him,

And move away from this place.

I can imagine him under ground,

Dwelling in a place unchartered.

I don't really care,

Even if it is my grandfather.

What's the point of trying when,

He's already long gone.

He was delivered to his grave,

Early that October dawn.

**Requested by Starfire67.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	60. I Used To Rule The World- Prussia

**I Used To Rule The World**

**A Prussia poem.**

I used to rule the world,

With knights at every turn.

Now I go hide away,

The deaths of my people I'll learn.

The world used,

To be mine,

Handed to me,

By the great divines.

Constructed by my Vatti,

I succeeded his reign,

The moment he died,

And in his coffin he was lain.

I took over Rome,

And made all of Europe mine.

It was like I was ruling the world,

Even though it was a lie.

During my reign,

Overall,

My kid brother,

Met his fall.

I couldn't save him,

Before France finished him off.

I remember cradling him,

When all he could do was cough.

In that very moment,

I didn't rule the world.

I was a common man,

Praying to the Lord.

I had to construct a coffin,

Small enough for Holy Rome.

I made it full,

So he wouldn't be alone.

Any good ruler,

Knows he will meet,

Many challenges,

That are hard to defeat.

But after burying my Vatti,

And my brother too.

It was getting hard to rule,

I know this to be true.

The divines blessed me,

With another brother to care for,

But it was already too late,

The damage had reached my core.

I met,

My demise,

Soon after,

Holy Rome died.

I passed the torch to Germany,

Who buried me this time.

I wonder if things would be different,

If I had protected what was rightfully mine.

I used to rule the world,

With family at every turn.

Now I turn and fight,

So my soul won't eternally burn.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	61. Acquaintances of Loss- World Wide

**Acquaintances of Loss**

**A World Wide story.**

**Note: I ran so much in practice, I am in a God awful mood. This is the results of it.**

I can see so much blood,

Staining my vision.

The walls are lined with coffins,

An attempt at redemption.

Black hearts beat rapid,

In the chests of heartless kin.

These stern faces come from,

The birth of men.

I can see these monsters,

Wearing a traitor's mask.

They are stationed in the government,

So their ruling can last.

Their hand forced the coffins,

Containing people's lives.

Condemning them to such a fate,

For fighting a good fight.

They load civilians with guns,

And turn children into,

A little army to play with,

When redemption is past due.

All I can do in retaliation,

Is stand and watch them go.

They have more control in politics,

For their decisions to be so.

Why do we allow,

These monsters free reign,

Of our earthly people,

Just for simple gain?

I have to build the coffins,

To fuel the killing spree.

Anywhere else,

I would rather be.

I feel like I'm drowning,

By those monster's hands.

I hate the way they rule,

My very land.

My body freezes so,

When commanded I am to build,

A child sized coffin,

For its contents to be filled

They mass pile bodies,

Into a single grave.

No matter the circumstances,

I really have no say.

What has the world come to,

Where we are ruled by men,

Who secretly are monsters,

That snap people's whims.

Am I really the only one,

Who can see them how they are?

It's so obvious though,

It's not very hard.

The coffins should be evidence,

Of the tryst be.

Do I have to name the victims,

Of the killing spree?

Their hearts are stained black,

When they deserve none.

I can't stop these cold men,

Because I am just one.

A country standing alone,

In the midst of the greatest shock.

My land is filled with coffins,

And I am acquaintances with loss.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	62. The World's Boundary- Conquistador Spain

**The World's Boundary**

**A Conquistador Spain poem.**

I remember vividly the statement,

That there was an end to the world.

No one dared venture to the horizon,

Not even for a pretty pearl.

But I saw adventure and conquest,

On the ocean blue.

I couldn't help but commandeer,

A local Spanish crew.

With permission from the king,

We sailed with all our contraband.

Our hopes sky high,

Praying we'll find land.

We never touched the horizon,

Or found the world's boundary in our path.

We just continued sailing,

To the orchestra of the sea's rath.

Like so many sailors,

We were stuck with tragedy,

Because we were so far out,

And no land around us to be.

Like diseases plagued our crew,

But we wouldn't be detoured.

We just bathed more frequently,

And always mopped the floor.

On a certain days my face,

Was being burned by the sun,

The harshness never left,

No our bad luck had just begun.

On the unlikeliest of days,

We all chatted like a babbling brook,

While a member laid dead below deck,

Upon discovery it was undoubtedly the cook.

The crew began to moan,

We would die at sea.

I decided right then,

I wouldn't let that be.

I stared straight ahead,

Unbothered by the weather's force.

I just ignored it,

Until the wind blew us off course.

Finally when the clouds cleared,

And the tide settled down,

All I could see,

Was a discovery to be found.

Land wider than the horizon,

Greeted our battered fate.

We all had to pray and cheer,

And land and celebrate.

We staked a Spanish flag,

Into the soft sand,

Finally after all our troubles,

Spain acquired land.

Everyone believed in the world's boundary,

That there was an actual end to the world we love.

I completely ignored the warning signs,

And as a result I found Spanish Florida.

**Sorry this was late! My bros birthday was today so we went and celebrated.**

**Requested by Starfire67.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	63. My Beautiful Angel's Eyes- LietPol

**My Beautiful Angel's Eyes**

**A LietPol poem.**

Have I ever told you,

What it feels like to touch an angel?

Well, be prepared because,

I'll describe it from every angle.

There's a winged figure in my life,

One that I can't live without.

He is trapped in a mortal body,

Condemned to a country's 'bouts.

His hair is his halo,

Bright and shining.

It lights up a room,

Like a silver lining.

His green eyes are pure.

Purer than the grass's shine.

I can proudly say,

That's a favorite of mine.

His skin is so soft,

Like a bunch of downy feathers.

My very heart to him,

Is folded in a scarlet letter.

His love extends,

Farther than the boundary between us.

He always says that,

When hide from Russia we must.

From heaven he was sent from,

To save a soul like me,

I firmly believe this,

To be.

Poland is undoubtly my angel.

My angel in disguise,

And like the selfish man I am,

I keep him close because he's mine.

My angel brings the sunshine,

And the smile to my face.

He leads my life to happiness,

Like a dancer on pace.

Without my perfect angel,

I could hardly say I'd be fine.

My sanity comes from,

My beautiful angel's eyes.

**Requested by nyan cat.**

**Wooo! Fall break! Anyone else out on fall break?**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	64. Broken Wings- America

**Broken Wings**

**An America poem.**

I have been always told,

I had a pair of broke wings,

That is of course,

If there's ever such a thing.

Everyone would remark,

I'm trapped in a cage.

To this though,

England would not be fazed.

He'd look at me and smile,

And say it wasn't true.

I should just ignore them,

And that's what I would do.

I tuned out people,

And what they would say.

I can remember however,

That wasn't the case one day.

I opened up my ears,

And heard the talk.

They all thought I had broken wings,

And I couldn't join the flock.

They meant the other countries,

I know they did.

Just because I was a colony,

And a simple kid.

But I grew older,

And began to extend my wings,

When I was old enough,

My revolution I began to sing.

I dug my talons deep,

Into England's heart.

And ripped out my place,

So my battle I could start.

When I walked the streets,

I saw the bloody land.

Someone would walk up to me,

And they would shake my hand.

When they looked at me,

It was a funny thing.

Because now when they look,

I no longer have broken wings.

**Today is the day General Cornwallis surrendered and England lost America. So this is a little in remembrance poem.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	65. Hey I'm Romeo- Prussia

**Hey I'm Romeo**

**A Prussia poem.**

**Note: Expect this to happen a lot for Prussia. Imagine this to be any pairing you wish. Virtually, this could fit anyone, not just Prussia. So pick your favorite pairing and start shipping!**

Hey I'm Romeo.

And you would be Juliet,

Because you're the best person,

I have ever met.

We saw each other,

On that November day.

I let you borrow my jacket,

Although you never looked my way.

I said I loved you,

On our second date.

You just blushed and looked away,

But I knew it was fate.

My life circles,

Completely around you.

I jump through so many,

Different kinds of hoops.

You are my Juliet,

So I would be your Romeo.

Did you know I always wait,

By my phone?

Your voice is the melody,

The song of my life.

Whenever you talk,

I see no reason to fight.

Our fourth date was when,

I took you to play mini golf.

You laughed when you fell into a pond,

Even though it was totally my fault.

I dried you off,

And offered you my shirt,

But you simply looked away,

And said I was being a flirt.

Our first kiss,

Was under the moonlight.

I will always remember that,

Magical night.

Hey I'm Romeo,

So you would be Juliet.

You can hop from your window,

I'll be there to make the catch.

We can run away together,

I know we are meant to be.

So let's have this love last,

And don't make it history.

On our 68th date,

You said you would never leave.

So I got down on one knee,

And asked you to marry me.

Hey I'm Romeo,

And you are my Juliet.

Our lives are not tragic,

Because my love for you has kept.

We will grow old,

And continue to love each other.

I know I'll be fine,

Because I have you as my lover.

My Juliet.

My dear Juliet.

I'm glad on that day,

It was you I had met.

**I hope this satisfies you nyan cat!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	66. Sucession Is A Factor- King of Countries

**Succession Is A Factor  
A Kings of Countries poem.**

Succession is a factor,

You must reconsider,

Because who do you want ruling?

Obviously the fitter.

You don't want the weak or scrawny,

The dumb or the coward.

You don't want the young or old,

Least their ruling sours.

Many countries were reduced,

Because of these kings.

They hadn't dared question,

The realm of things.

But on occasion these kings,

The scrawny little brats,

Proved to be good,

For this is a historical fact.

King Charles the twelfth of Sweden,

Took the throne young.

All the Swedish moaned in pity.

They knew he would only seek fun.

But the king nicknamed Kalle,

Came to line and step forward.

Because of this act,

He became a notable war lord.

But some of these rulings,

Will have dastardly effects,

And only the people's lives,

Will it affect.

To this very day,

Hundreds of years ago.

Somewhere in a kingdom,

Whose pride surely showed.

England's king had died,

So the son came to make things fine.

The only problem was,

The kid was only nine.

Succession is a factor,

Because age weighs in,

I mean how are you supposed to lead a kingdom,

With only a little kid?

**October 19, 1216 to be exact. I'm going to start doing poems like this. I'll research what happened that day, and whatever I find interesting I'll write about. I will still take requests as well!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	67. Into the Woods- England

**Into the Woods**

**An England poem.**

I went into the woods today,

To see where I could hide.

I have to do this because,

I don't want to die.

In the woods,

I am safe.

I call it,

My secret place.

I love the woods,

Where I spend my life.

If it was up to me I would live here,

Because I know I can survive.

Everything in the forest green,

Loves me dearly.

That's why I love joining,

The woods yearly.

Unlike my family,

The forest treats me good.

There is never a question,

Where would I find food?

Sure my cloak snags,

And my hair is ruffled up.

To me it feels more like,

Affectionate love.

France can never,

Find me,

When I am amongst,

The trees.

Even when I grow older,

I still go into the woods today.

Because it was a tradition,

It was my only way.

The forest loves me,

Because it's Mother Nature.

It had nurtured me when I was small,

To me that's something major.

So I went into the woods today,

To see what I could find.

I saw the remnants of,

My old distant life.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	68. Here Lies The Resting Place- Holy Rome

**Here Lies the Resting Place**

**A Holy Rome poem.**

Here lies the resting place,

In a distant war zone,

Where they stuffed in a box,

The corpse of Holy Rome.

They had to shut the casket,

Before Germania found out.

They were all aware,

He wouldn't only shout.

They had a little funeral,

And placed a few flowers,

Upon his still body,

Like a comforting shower.

Petals caressing his face,

And eyes forever closed,

The few attending hearts,

Slowly unfold.

The little brother,

The son and the love.

Could not return,

From heaven above.

The funeral was cut short,

When Germania came near.

No one wanted him to find out,

That's what they all feared.

Holy Rome was his favorite,

They all know this to be true.

So if he found out,

His head he might lose.

Hurryingly, they nailed the coffin shut,

And dropped it in the grave,

Such a terrible mess,

As a result they did make.

The coffin shattered,

Upon impact with the ground.

Even so they shoveled in the dirt,

To try to hide the mound.

Here lies the resting place,

Of the dear Holy Rome,

He was a victim to many,

Frequent war zones.

But his rest won't be as peaceful,

Because of how his body remains.

His death and his burial.

Was truthfully a shame.

But it hid the truth from Germania,

So that's all that matters.

Even if Holy Rome is buried,

With his resting place shattered.

This is the resting place,

Of the former Holy Rome.

Truly the definition,

Of forever alone.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	69. Savages- Indian America

**Savages**

**An Indian America poem.**

I don't know what to think,

When I wrap my people in bandages,

The result of an attack,

On a village of so called savages.

We are simple people,

And simple we do live.

We never hurt the new ones,

Who house along the ridge.

We never disturb them,

With our ritual drums.

We never attack their village,

And have killed none.

Those strange pale faces,

Lash out at us.

They want to drive us away,

So they become very monstrous.

My people stand their ground,

And refuse to leave.

This is the ground of their forefathers,

Where I, America, came to be.

I will fight with my tribe,

If these newcomers dare any attempts.

They say they want to make a truce,

But our chief is adamant.

He gathers us around the fire,

With a warrior by each hand,

He said, "We cannot listen to them,

Because we can't trust a white man."

This proved to be true,

When a man marched the men to our homes,

Loaded with guns and fire.

Their foreign power he did show.

They burned down the village,

In their 'bout of savagery,

And somehow through it all,

They only spared me.

These pale people with their funny voices,

Killed the entire tribe,

And when they went back to their king,

All they did was lie,

"They attacked our people,

And we totaled up the damages.

The only solution was,

To kill those savages."

We once were simple people,

Living off the simple land,

That was until everyone but me was killed,

By that pale faced English man.

**Someone's been watching Pocahontas! XD**

**This is for you LinkinParkTheKillersFan! Probably not at all what you requested but I'm going to pretend you did 'kay? lol**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	70. A Ritual For Blood- England and France

**A Ritual For Blood**

**An England and France poem.**

**Tip: Normal print is both of them. Italics is England. Bold is France.**

We would visit each other's houses.

To put a bullet in their brain,

And attend their funeral,

Just to jump on the grave.

It's a dance that we partake in,

A motion familiar to us,

Something with repetition,

A ritual for blood.

We give and we take,

Every waking moment,

To satisfy the hunger,

For our enjoyment.

We spill,

Each other's blood.

Because it's a sport,

Because it is fun.

We sharpen our blades,

Every day and night,

And polish our guns,

For the next fight.

We lock our doors,

And sleep with a gun under the pillow.

We prepare a hangman's noose,

Under a drooping willow.

_I can't say how it started,_

_How it all began._

_I just know the moment we saw each other,_

_I hated that man._

**Ditto goes for me,**

**I have no explanation for the feud,**

**It just started over night,**

**From a storming brew.**

We hate each other,

More than you can comprehend.

We would kill each other,

By going to any extent.

If we had it our way,

Our lives would be changed.

Someone would be dead,

Deep in their own grave.

Who it is, is decided by,

Who makes the first cut.

The one who can move the fastest,

And create the ritual for blood.

**Our school is having a haunted house this week! I get to go around AS PIRATE ENGLAND scaring people! It'll be great!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	71. I Find Myself Stuttering- Latvia

**I Find Myself Stuttering**

**A Latvia poem.**

My tears flow freely,

Falling down my face.

My stuttering worsens,

When I enter that place.

I cry myself to sleep.

To the oh so comforting black.

That is until he appears,

And I'd give anything to come back.

Save me now, save me please.

I've never done wrong in my life.

I always say my prayers,

When the sky drains of its light.

I never back talk my elders.

I never curse or lie.

So why do I have to continue this way.

This shouldn't be my fight.

I'm sorry if I did something,

To deserve such a fate.

But please tell me what it was,

To deem me worthy of his hate.

Is it because I cry all day,

And even into the night.

For once I can shut up,

If it helps save my life.

I find myself s-stuttering,

s-stuttering.

At every u-uttering,

U-uttering.

I'm sorry if I stumble,

Upon every sentence and phrase.

I never even liked it,

I didn't wish for it to be that way.

But the reason that my tears,

Come each and every morning.

Is because his installed fear,

Makes it start pouring.

When he comes by I find myself s-stuttering,

S-stuttering,

At every u-uttering,

U-uttering.

He scares the words from me,

And plants terror into my heart.

He does it on purpose,

Because he loves to leave a mark.

I guess ignore my tears,

And my constant s-stutter.

It won't matter if I'm silenced,

Prevented from another u-utter.

**I can actually say our basketball scrimmage today was fun! XD**

**Today is International Stuttering Awareness day!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	72. How To Start A War- World Wide

**How To Start A War**

**A World Wide poem.**

The world has its rulers,

Personified as people,

Who have the ability to choose,

Between the good and the evil.

They know the ties their bound too,

They know what's worth fighting for.

They know how to defend their people,

And how to start a war.

They watch death every day,

And baths of blood and gore.

They have been the victims,

To other's hungering for more.

They walk amongst the people,

Living a double life.

Acting as a human,

When they can never die.

They dictate man's own fate,

With a face of a human.

With this responsibility,

There's no place in their heart then,

To nurture human emotions,

And come to love like never before.

The only thing their capable of,

Should be starting a war.

But actually they are more human,

Than humans can be.

With the ability to live and to love,

And to envy and to grieve.

They laugh and they sing.

They turn countries into friends.

Despite politically the differences,

They'll stick by them to the bitter end.

But the humans are not satisfied,

They want something more.

They don't want friendship among countries,

They simply want a war.

They completely ignore,

They can be human too.

People just want them to rule,

With emotions to a few.

Their people dismiss,

Their caring human sides,

Because to them that's traitorous,

That's crossing an unmarked line.

Despite all condemnation,

If they dwindle to a few then,

The countries will live in harmony,

Only as humans.

Under their human name,

They can only crave affection more.

They will live together in unity,

And will forget how to start a war.

**Requested by Starfire67.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	73. A Greater Soldier- Germany

**A Greater Soldier**

**A Germany poem.**

Never have I met,

A greater soldier than them.

They are very brave,

When they know what to defend.

They listen to every command,

Uttered in a German tone.

They are one of the reasons,

I am not alone.

Each of them is like a unit,

I don't was to lose.

They were even there,

When Hitler lit the fuse.

And despite the chaos,

That inevitably ensued,

They stayed by me faithfully,

And obeyed my every cue.

They wear an iron cross,

Around each of their necks,

Because of their courage,

They deserve such an effect.

They are more German,

Than Germans wish to be.

That is the most important,

Thing to me.

They comforted me,

Through every fault of mine.

They could tell I was broken,

When Prussia died.

They protect Italy,

When I am gone.

The three of them are the best,

German guard dogs.

Aster, Berlitz, and Blackie,

Are what I have named them.

Those are suitable,

For my best friends.

Even in war,

I have never befriend,

A greater soldier,

Than the three of them.

**Requested by Love-CANDY-Pasta-Bunny.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	74. Draw a Circle- World Wide

**Draw a Circle**

**A World Wide poem.**

So many countries around the world,

Erected by man-made barriers.

We come to celebrate,

Who would be the fairer.

They proclaim kings and queens,

Chancellors and presidents,

Minsters and Popes of the Church,

The options could be indefinite.

Wars are frequent,

Throughout the records of history,

Always documented is,

A loss and a victory.

There are Reichs and eras,

Times that last the ages.

We have growth and retraction,

Through each worldly phases.

Draw a circle,

And you'll see the earth,

Occupied,

Since its birth.

Scarred by graves and death,

Mended by births and lives.

The world continues to turn,

Even if someone loses their life.

It's a magical thing,

The world surely is.

It has witnessed history,

And has become a great part in it.

Its watched history being made,

By men of power.

It glimpses into their hearts,

And never seems to cower.

Under one sky,

The earth is united.

All the countries come together,

And stop their bitter fighting.

Nations say their hellos,

And mummer their goodbyes,

The earth and the countries equally,

Know what it's like to die.

Continue they will,

Living with their government ideals,

And beating up the land,

Until it's retained more of it fill.

The world's leaders decide,

Destruction is the best.

So we better put our ecosystem,

To the test.

Draw a circle,

That's the earth.

Its purest form,

Before our birth.

Draw a circle,

Can you see the world?

Or do you see a remainder,

Of a purity once like a pearl?

Stained by our mistakes,

The world continues to turn.

This is just the capability,

Of a forgiving world.

**Today is Hetalia Day!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	75. War of a Hundred Years- England and Fran

**War of a Hundred Years**

**An England and France poem.**

Bloody battles,

Ghostly faces,

Shallow graves,

Is what makes this.

Fallen soldiers,

Stolen fathers,

Killed brothers,

Forgotten loves.

Shattered hearts,

Distanced souls.

This takes place,

During war.

Pain and gore,

Stress and hate,

Revenge and power,

A war being waged.

Broken countries,

Witnesses,

Only waiting,

For the end of this.

Body piles,

Bullet fragments,

Jammed guns,

Where they tried to defend.

This went on,

For a hundred years,

Graced with death,

And lots of fear.

There was no sleep,

There was no rest,

With all the armies,

Put to the test.

Was it worth,

All the pain?

Hardly,

Because there was nothing to gain.

Hardships rocked,

The very land,

And effected,

Every man.

In this war,

Of a hundred years,

Remembered mostly,

By its fear.

**Sorry! We had haunted house set up right after practice. Tomorrow I get to be Pirate England!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


End file.
